Skeens Pushes Brian the Headbanger Off the Rooftop and Gets Sent to Lawbot Headquarters
At the rooftop, Brian the Headbanger was at the rooftop. Skeens walked in, and he had a plan. Skeens: I'm going to push Brian the Headbanger off the roof! Skeens sniggered, and he walked behind Brian the Headbanger and pushed him off the rooftop. Brian the Headbanger: Hey! Brian the Headbanger started to fall down screaming. Brian the Headbanger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Brian the Headbanger landed to the alley floor below with a BUMP! Skeens began to laugh. Skeens: Hahahahahahahahaha! That's what he gets for being one of the worst members of the Metal Punks! Suddenly Kosta Karatzovalis came, much to Skeens' shock. He was furious. Kosta Karatzovalis: Skeens! How dare you push Brian the Headbanger off the roof!? I just heard that you're going to do that! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! Kosta Karatzovalis sent Skeens home in disgrace. Back home, Skeens was sitting on a couch, crying, and Skeens' parents were dismayed. Skeens' mum: Oh no! Not our son again! What did he do this time? Kosta Karatzovalis: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr and Mrs Skeens! Skeens just pushed Brian the Headbanger off the roof. And now he's in medical injuries, broken bones, and more! His hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Skeens' parents were furious. Skeens' mum: Oooooooooooooh! Greg, how dare you push Brian the Headbanger off the roof?! Brian the Headbanger is one of the best members of the Metal Punks ever! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep trouble for two months! Skeens' dad: You're lucky that he's still alive, Greg! But that does it! We are sending you to ToonTown again! Skeens: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Skeens' mum: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Skeens' parents sent their naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Skeens was still crying like a baby. Skeens' dad: Oh come on, Greg! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing Brian the Headbanger off the roof! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! Skeens' mum: I agree with your father! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Lawbot Headquarters again! So Skeens' parents sent their naughty son to Lawbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Lawbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the courtroom where the Chief Justice was working. Chief Justice: Welcome to Lawbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Skeens' mum: Well, you see, Greg just pushed Brian the Headbanger off the roof. It was a very bad thing to do that. Skeens' dad: Yeah! So we decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Chief Justice was horrified, and he was upset with Skeens. Chief Justice: Greg, you know pushing Brian the headbanger off the roof is a very naughty thing to do! That's it, come with me right now! Then Skeens came with the Chief Justice, and then he entered the cell. Skeens sat on a bed. Chief Justice: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Chief Justice left. Skeens' dad: Greg, we're going home right now! Skeens' mum: And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Skeens' parents walked away, much to Skeens' dismay. Skeens: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Brian as Skeens and Brian the Headbanger Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Simon as Mr Skeens Kendra as Mrs Skeens Lawrence as the Chief Justice of the Lawbot Headquarters Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff